pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Green Hidden Message
This is not real, I'm just writting this story for fun. And you think this is real, its not. Now you can read without having problems now, happy? The Hidden Message If you guys play Pokemon Green and you encounter this message, shut it off NOW! あなたは私たちポケモン悲しいこと有罪ですか？これを行うに満足している賭けます。 CONTAINS SPOILERS WHAT THE MESSAGE IS SAYING くたばれ The story I was just a normal kid, playing video games, chatting to others. But that all changed. I decided to go on Ebay to search for a Pokemon Green Cartridge, besides i'll never able to get it because it was only released in Japan. But I founded a Pokemon Green Cartridge just for 1 cent, I begged my Mom to get it for me, and the cartridge was in perfect condition. Since my Mom got annoyed, she finally said yes and bought me the Cartridge off Ebay, the next day, the cartridge was shipped into our house, I opened up the package It contained the Pokemon Green Cartridge, I grabbed my colorless Gameboy off of my computer desk and started playing it. I picked Squirtle, since water pokemon are well-balanced and also my favorite type of starter. It was easy to beat Brock and got my 1st gym badge. After I obtained my gym badge from Brock, i noticed something weird, the walls started glitching, I thought this was a bug and kept playing. I caught a grass type pokemon, it was very odd and it was a Bulbasaur, that was a starter from Professor Oak's Lab, maybe it just got released out of its Pokeball and ran away. Besides, its a Grass type anyway, what I get, I keep. We went to the second gym and beated Misty using Razor Leaf from my Bulbasaur. Maybe my Bulbasaur leveled up in the wild before it came to me I checked my team, My pokemon were both at level 20 and they were in their second forms. Then I decided to find a Flying-type pokemon, I caught a ??? in the wild, it said the type was just flying, not normal, I thought that was weird and kept playing my game. I decided to check my 3-man team. Wartortle Level 20 Ivysaur Level 20 ??? level 20 My team was good and we headed for the 3rd gym, which was mistaken for Lavender Town, I healed my Pokemon up and checked out Pokemon Tower. There were no Trainers there, which I thought that was weird and I also was puzzled. There was also no rival. I climbed up to the top of the Pokemon Tower, and saw my rival's Dead Body in half with blood all over his body. Thats why my rival never appeared to challenge me. I saw a sign and I pressed A on my Gameboy, the sign said あなたは私たちポケモン悲しいこと有罪ですか？これを行うに満足している賭けます。 That was weird, it was in Japanese instead of english, so I went downstairs to ask my Mom to translate it. My Mom translated it and the english message said, 'Are you Guilty for making us Pokemon sad? I bet you're happy doing it' My Mom and I was suprised what the message said. After that, all of my Pokemon were released, including my starter, Wartortle. All of my released Pokemon said in Japanese 'あなたのように見える、小さな男の子を発見します。 'Looks like you found out, little boy.' After that weird message, the game froze. And a Pop-up appeared of a Dark screen with a face which had white pupiless eyes bleeding out blood also, with a grin that went up to its cheeks. I screamed and turned off my game, I couldn't look at it any longer and I took out the Cartridge, putting my Gameboy and my Pokemon Green cartridge into an old brown box and I hid it in my Dresser. I decided to take a nap and I started having bad dreams about "it". I woke up the next day, paranoid and my Mom asked me whats wrong, I just said Nothing. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Credits: Typed by: Noah Pictures: Noah Narration: Noah Editing: Noah Translations: Google Translator __________________________________________________________________________________________ The End. 私は地獄でお会いしましょう。 'I'll see you in hell.' Category:Hacked Game